Tu alma y la nieve
by Iron Princess
Summary: La distancia y el tiempo cambian muchas cosas... ¿Podrán ellos con eso?
1. Chapter 1

(Bien, este es el primer fic que publico, pero no el único que tengo ni que publicaré... De todos modos apreciaría que me dejaran sus comentarios y, obviamente, también críticas que tendré en cuenta para las próximas publicaciones. Algo que quiero aclarar es que en mis fics me gusta mucho mezclar personajes de las diferentes temporadas, espero que eso no sea inconveniente. Y por último, encontrarán algunas variantes personales, como el hecho de que Ryo tenga una hermana melliza, y más adelante, en otras historias, que Rika tampoco sea hija única... Bien, ahora sí dejo de entretenerlos y espero lo disfruten. ¡Saludos!)

_**-------------**_

_**Tu alma y la nieve**_

Capítulo I

"Pero Ryithuuu... please!!"

La ventana minimizada del Messenger no paraba de parpadear. El joven arquitecto, cansado como estaba, ya no tenía la paciencia requerida para soportar los delirios de Izumi Morioka.

"Que no, Izumi! Ya te dije que no eres mi tipo..."

Valientes palabras para el casanova más reconocido de la oficina, a las que siguieron otro montón de melosas incongruencias que hicieron preguntarse al chico por qué rayos mantenía su casilla de correo abierta mientras trabajaba. Se alejó un poco del escritorio, se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos. Repentinamente un aviso apareció. Ryo tomó el mousse algo a tientas y cliqueó en lo que parecía ser la opción aceptar. Tantos esbozos habían terminado por perjudicar su visión. Le bajó un poco el volumen a la radio justo después de regresar sus lentes a su rostro y notar que eran las tres de la mañana. Sólo para recordar que no había nadie en la casa: Koyi pasaría el fin de semana con Zoe, mientras que Koichi saldría a bailar con Licca... cosa que de seguro concluiría de la misma manera. Para colmo, ni siquiera Takato estaría disponible, pues como era predecible, los planes de su boda ocupaban el 99,9% de su tiempo. "Y si sólo ella estuviera aquí... tan sólo para hacerla enfadar...", pensó el castaño. Sábado a la noche, y el galán se quedaba en casa trabajando mientras sus amigos estaban de parranda. ¡Eso sí que era caer bajo! Olvidó el plano por esa noche -de todos modos sus ojos ya comenzaban a pasar factura-, fue a la heladera por una cerveza y se sentó a ojear viejas fotografías. Sonrió al cruzar su mirada con la de una cansada, desalineada y algo bebida pelirroja que se recargaba somnolienta y sonriente sobre el hombro del muchacho tras un largo día escalando, sentados en la parte posterior de la camioneta de Takato. Ese día fue maravilloso... Hasta sintió que ella podría quererlo. Luego... luego ella simplemente se fue. Sin adioses ni nada por el estilo. ¿Con qué objeto? Empinó la lata y la vació por la mitad de un sólo sorbo. Realmente prefería recordar solamente los buenos momentos. Tomó la foto con cariño y la colocó sobre su mesita de noche.

Antes de notarlo, ya estaba dormido. Pero la computadora continuaba encendida; entre la lluvia de emoticones y cursilerías de Izumi emergió una ventana de chat:

:[ IronPrincess :[ dice:

Hola Akiyama!

:[ IronPrincess :[ dice:

Akiyama?

¡:[IronPrincess:[ HA ENVIADO UN ZUMBIDO!

:[ IronPrincess :[ dice:

Bueno...

:[ IronPrincess :[ dice:

supongo que no tendrás mucho interés en el medio ambiente y esas cosas y te habrás ido a dormir con la pc encendida ¬¬

:[ IronPrincess :[ dice:

eso o sigues enfadado por haberte llamado "idiota" la última vez que nos vimos... ;-)

:[ IronPrincess :[ dice:

sólo quería decirte que estaré por ahí pronto

:[ IronPrincess :[ dice:

seré la madrina de la boda de Takato y Juri

:[ Iron Princess :[ dice:

de esta manera te doy tiempo para pensar en una excusa para faltar...

:[ IronPrincess :[ dice:

je, je

:[ IronPrincess :[ dice:

ya, hablando en serio...

:[ IronPrincess :[ dice:

me enteré de que eres el padrino...

:[ IronPrincess :[ dice:

de modo que espero que te comportes y no me hagas quedar mal, ok?

:[ IronPrincess :[ dice:

:-P

:[ IronPrincess :[ dice:

En fin, es todo.

Me despido!

:[IronPrincess :[ dice:

adios!! (k)

Ryo despertó con algo de jaqueca. Cuando fue a la cocina por un analgésico, notó dos cosas: la computadora estaba apagada y la canasta de la ropa sucia se había esfumado. No cabía duda: mamá Akiyama había estado por ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Rika llegó al hotel tres días antes de la boda. Sacudió su vibrante abrigo bordó de los restos de la leve nevada del atardecer y se vio al espejo de la recepción: estaba algo ojerosa y desalineada... Similar a la foto que le habían tomado con ese castaño fastidioso... Ese fabuloso castaño fastidioso. No pudo evitar sonreir. Y luego dejar caer dos o tres lágrimas; luchar sola contra el cáncer, tan lejos de todo, familia incluída, fue muy duro. Pero ya estaba bien, y quizás fuera por él. Se le iluminó el rostro con esa idea y tras firmar recoger la llave de su habitación siguió caminando, con paso decidido, tal como lo venía haciendo desde hacía tanto.

Antes de llegar a la puerta encontró a la radiante Juri esperándola en el pasillo.

-¡Rika!

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su llorosa amiga.

-Sí, Juri, sé cuánto me extrañaste...-le susurró risueña.

-Disculpa, Rika, es que...

-Entiendo, no te preocupes. Por un momento yo también pensé que no lograría estar presente... Pero te lo prometí, y aquí me ves, ¿eh? ¡Estoy más viva que nunca, y feliz por ello!

Juri sonrió y la miró en silencio. Sólo ella y Zoe sabían realmente las dimensiones de la situación, ya que Rika no había querido la lástima ni la compasión de nadie. Muchas otras personas hubieran elegido no pelear, mientras su amiga dio todo en esa guerra: su fuerza, su coraje... y su orgullo... Todo la había hecho cambiar. Al fin salió vencedora, y tenía todo su respeto.

-¡Que te estoy hablando, Juri!

-Oh, sí... Lo siento... ¿Me decías algo?

-Oye, le escribí unas líneas a Ryo y jamás me contestó. ¡Quién se ha creído el muy desgraciado!

-¡Tranquila, amiga! Ese Ryo... con todo el rollo del trabajo vive en la Luna.

Rika bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Juri percibió un dejo de decepción, e inmediatamente tuvo una idea:

-Bueno, yo no le he dicho nada tampoco. ¿Por qué no le damos una sorpresa?

-¡NO!- replicó con firmeza la chica Nonaka -mejor que se haga a la idea y se comporte...

La futura novia calló. Cuando a su amiga se le metía algo en la cabeza, era inútil intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"¡Conque eras tú! ¡De verdad eras tú!"

Las dos chicas en el pasillo voltearon a ver. En ese instante Zoe salía corriendo de su habitación a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Rikaaa! Me alegra tanto verte bien, aquí... ¡Amiga, estás bellísima! Tu cabello, tu piel... ¡Estoy feliz!

-Créeme que yo también, Zoe... ¡Te extrañé!

-¡Es un sueño! Y bien... ¿dónde vas a quedarte?

-Esta noche aquí. Mañana visitaré a mi familia.

-¡Qué bien!- intervino Juri- Oigan, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar un café?

-Suena bien- respondió la pelirroja- sólo déjame ir a mi habitación y ordenar mi equipaje...

-Ya lo harás luego, ahora deja todo en mi habitación y vámonos- exigió Zoe, a lo que Rika no puedo negarse.

Salieron del hotel y al llegar a la calle nevaba otra vez. Rika debió subir a buscar su abrigo. En ese instante, Takato doblaba la esquina junto a un esperanzado Ryo quien, tras saludar a sus amigas rápidamente, siguió caminando. ¡Qué tonto! Imaginar que Rika estaría ahí... En lugar de gastar tiempo fantaseando, mejor se apuraba o Izumi destruiría sus planos. Estúpida la niña, pero sus métodos de manipulación muy convincentes. Sería más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

Cuando Rika bajó, Takato casi se desmaya de la emoción.

-¡Qué gusto verte, Rika! Nunca imaginé que vendrías... Es más, acabo de enterarme de que Juri te eligió como madrina... ¡Qué mejor elección! Pero jovencita, ¡no vuelvas a dejarnos así! ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Rika abrió los brazos para recibir a su amigo, cuya voz se había quebrado un poco. Tras un cálido abrazo, Takato volvió al lado de su amada y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Oye, Ryo tenía la esperanza de verte pero ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado que estabas aquí...-comentó el novio como al pasar.

La pelirroja palideció.

-¿Ryo quiere verme...?

Zoe la miró incrédula.

-¿Cómo preguntas eso? ¿Qué no es evidente? ¡Si hasta pasó por aquí, y no precisamente a saludar...! Si hubieras visto su cara al irse...

La chica Nonaka cada vez se sorprendía más. La rubia sacudió la cabeza.

-Ustedes dos son imposibles. ¡Pónganse de acuerdo de una vez por todas! ¿Vamos?

-Yo ya debo irme, chicas. ¡Nos vemos!- Tras besar suavemente los labios de Juri, Takato se fue. Ella se le quedó mirando, algo atontada, mientras él desaparecía entre la blanca bruma.

-Realmente se ven muy felices... Me alegra mucho... Fue genial seguir toda esta historia desde que éramos pequeños...-comentó Rika casi para sí.

Zoe suspiró. Juri, al volver en sí, le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y le dijo con voz dulce:

-Bueno, tú te sumaste después, pero también eres parte de la historia. Y además... así como nos ves, así éramos cuando pequeños.

La blonda casi se horrorizó. Todas rieron y caminaron hasta un taxi que las llevara a la cafetería. El mismo lugar donde Ryo intentaba -infructuosamente- quitarse de encima a la tonta de Izumi.

-Oye Ryu...-comenzó Izumi con vocecita de niña mimada. El castaño se sintió estallar. Se recostó en la silla y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Ella siguió: -...¡me encanta el lugar que elegiste!

-No lo elegí yo, Izumi- repuso él. "_Tampoco a ti..."_

-¡Ay, es cierto!... ¿A poco tengo buen gusto? Bueno, eso se nota sólo con verte a ti, _amoshituu_...- ella se acercó y le acarició la mano, y él, ante esto y sin notarlo, derramó su café ya frío sobre el vestido de su acompañante.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!- lloriqueó Izumi. E inmediatamente volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa vacía e ingenua de siempre. Totalmente lo opuesto a Rika, pensó él. Izumi era atractiva, con sus grandes ojos grises y su ondulado cabello negro pero... su gata salvaje era especial. Estaba tan ensimismado con estos pensamientos que no notó que su "cita" había ido al baño. Esperen... ¿fue al baño? ¡Por fin! Ryo tomó la bolsa que contenía los preciados planos y salió corriendo del lugar... tras pagar la cuenta, como todo un caballero, por supuesto...

-Allí es- indicó Juri a las chicas. Rika se detuvo.

-Ustedes sigan. Voy a hacer una llamada y ya las veré adentro.

-¡Como quieras!- asintió Zoe- ¡Cuidate!

La muchacha abandonó el grupo. Tenía que avisarle a su familia que había llegado bien.

Mientras tanto, las demás casi se caen de espalda por culpa de un loco que dobló corriendo histéricamente la esquina. No fue sino hasta después de la última blasfemia que notaron que era amigo suyo.

-¡Por Dios, Ryo! ¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó Zoe, aún algo molesta.

-Lo siento, muchachas- se disculpó él, con esa sonrisa capaz de derretir los grandes hielos del Ártico -es que por fin pude librarme de la pesada de Izumi y no quiero que me encuentre... ¡Imagínense! ¡Si la honorable muchacha, por no llamarla de otro modo menos decente, me había robado seis meses de trabajo! Era más fácil decirle que sí que volverlo a hacer en menos de una semana... Debo entregarlo el viernes... ¿Se lo imaginan?

Las chicas rieron.

-Bueno, pero ya cálmate, Ryo... ¡Al menos ya lo recuperaste!- exclamó Juri tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-¡Pero a qué precio...! Me queda la esperanza de que tras este trabajo me asciendan y me cambien de departamento... En fin, mejor me voy antes de que se de cuenta... ¡Nos vemos!

Al irse el muchacho, ellas apretaron el paso hacia el local, no fuera que Rika ya hubiese llegado.

Apenas terminaron de acomodarse en sus sillas apareció la chica pelirroja. Ellas sonreían de forma cómplice.

-¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa?- preguntó la recién llegada tras ordenar un café y galletas de chocolate.

-Nada... ¡Ah!, no lo dijo pero sé que te manda un gran beso...- soltó Juri, antes de tomar un sorbo de cappuccino.

-¿Quién?

-¡Ryo! ¿Qué no es obvio?

Rika sintió que se desvanecía, pero no. ¡Se lo había perdido otra vez!

Zoe ya no se contuvo.

-Honestamente, amiga... ¿Qué pasa contigo y con Ryo?

Y ella, que se lo veía venir, apuró un trago del café más amargo de su vida y suspiró, con la vista perdida en la taza.

-Realmente no lo sé...

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Zoe iba a agregar algo cuando Rika tomó la palabra nuevamente:

-...y a la vez es como si lo tuviera muy claro. Es posible que no estuviera aquí si no fuera por él, ¿saben? A lo mejor ni siquiera estaría viva. Él siempre me cuidó y me obligó a seguir adelante, siempre, aunque yo no quisiera, aunque lo tratara mal, cada vez peor... No sé, probablemente sentí que se lo debía...- levantó la vista, mirando sin mirarlas realmente, y forzó una sonrisa triste -Ustedes sabían que esto iba a pasar, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Y por supuesto, yo soy la última en darme cuenta...

Juri y Zoe se acercaron a su amiga que ahora lloraba en silencio con la cabeza entre sus manos. Tenían muy claro cuánto significaba todo eso para ella, tan fría y dura antes y ahora así, abierta, vulnerable, casi expuesta. Con el alma desnuda ante la nieve. Si algo sabían era cuándo llegaba el momento de callar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

¡Y por fin llegó el día!

Koyi, Ryo, Henry, Koichi y Takato terminaban de alistarse en la sala de estar del club campestre donde tendría lugar la boda.

-¿Nervioso, Takato?- preguntó Koichi, con su habitual jovialidad.

-Un poco...- respondió el futuro esposo -...¡bah, mucho! ¡Pero no porque no esté convencido! Al contrario, estoy más que convencido de que deseo pasar toda mi vida con ella. Es sólo que... la fiesta es una gran presión... Tanta gente que merece que esto salga bien...

-Tranquilo, amigo- intervino Henry -todo saldrá bien, es cuestión de que te relajes. Cuando Alice y yo íbamos a casarnos creímos que íbamos a morir, pero debes recordar que es tu día especial y que lo tienen que disfrutar sin estar pendientes de nada más...

-Sí- interrumpió Koyi, tras arrreglarse el cuello de la camisa que le molestaba -de todo lo demás nos encargamos nosotros...

Mientras hablaban, Ryo meditaba totalmente dentro de su mundo, ya enfundado en su frac negro de padrino, hundido en un sillón.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- inquirió Koyi, con preocupación, aunque en realidad ya lo sabía. Koichi, quien no lo conocía tanto a pesar de ser su cuñado, agregó inocentemente:

-Oye Ryo, ¿y tu cita cuándo llega? ¡Porque no me creo que el casanova número uno venga solo a una fiesta!

El aludido ni siquiera levantó la vista. Los chicos callaron y Koyi le pegó un codazo en las costillas a su hermano. Ryo suspiró.

-No se preocupen. Estoy bien, son simplemente... cosas... del pasado. Discúlpame, Takato, ¡qué mal padrino soy! ¿Verdad?-exclamó, con una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

-Por favor, Ryo, ¿por qué te disculpas?- dijo Takato mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del joven -tienes derecho a sentirte así. Pero... todo estará bien. Te lo aseguro.

Henry debió interrumpir.

-Perdón, muchachos, pero Alice dice que Juri se dirige hacia aquí.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar de la ceremonia, incluso Ryo, quien al pasar palmeó amistosamente la espalda del arrepentido Koichi.

Takato y Ryo ya se encontraban al frente del salón. En realidad no habría ceremonia religiosa, pero Juri deseaba que todo fuera así, con damas de honor y padrinos que los acompañaran durante el enlace civil, y más que nada, durante los "breves" discursos de los padres de ambos.

El novio temblaba. Ryo le susurró que se calmara o las cosas sí comenzarían a ir mal. En ese momento, la música comenzó a sonar... y allí estaba, encabezando el séquito... una esbelta, sonriente y bellísima aunque algo demacrada pelirroja envuelta en un coqueto y vaporoso vestido de raso lavanda que le sentaba perfecto dado el color de sus ojos. ¡Por Dios! No podía ser ella, no... era una visión... o quizás una amiga de Juri... ¡pero no!... esos ojos... ¡y ese brazalete que él le había dejado como obsequio en su puerta antes de que se marchara...!... aunque... no, no podía ser...

-Hola, Akiyama. Tantos años sin verte...- susurró una voz. Esa voz. La voz de ella, sin duda. Era ella.

-Rika...- balbuceó el castaño, con sus ojos azules abiertos tan grandes como eran, segundos antes de empujar un arreglo floral que justo a tiempo fue rescatado discretamente por el hermano de Juri, ante la risa de Takato y la dulce mirada de la madrina. Una mirada que ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que lo tendría a él como destinatario. Ella le sonrió, él respondió como pudo, y luego se dedicaron a observar cómo entraba el resto del séquito. Aunque Ryo ya había encontrado algo más interesante que mirar...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Fue por cierto una ceremonia sumamente emotiva. Luego por fin llegó el momento de la fiesta: los novios, más distendidos ya, fueron quienes iniciaron el baile. Le siguieron sus padres y tras ellos, dejando de lado todo reparo, fueron los padrinos.

-Rika...- comenzó en un susurro el padrino.

-¡Vaya, Akiyama!- interrumpió ella -me dejas sorprendida... jamás creí que ibas a verte así... Ese frac te sienta muy bien... Nada mal...

Él no pareció inmutarse porque los ojos de la muchacha estuvieran estudiándolo de arriba a abajo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

Ella ya sabía lo que tenía que decir entonces.

Pero no le salió.

De todos modos intentó sonar segura.

-Fue necesario, Akiyama...

-Define "necesario".

-Sólo eso. Necesario.

-¿Abandonarlo todo? ¿Tu casa, tu hogar, tus amigos?

-Me temo que sí... No tenía opción.

-Vamos- dijo él, casi de forma desafiante -¿qué puede ser tan importante?

Por un instante, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido: la música no sonaba, las parejas no bailaban, las nubes cargadas de nieve no comenzaban a acumularse en el cielo...

-Cáncer, Ryo- soltó Rika, abrumadoramente serena y mirándolo a los ojos -Por eso me fui.

El joven se sintió aturdido, como si miles de campanas sonaran a su alrededor. Soltó la mano de su compañera de baile, confuso.

-Disculpame, Rika... yo... nunca pensé... -su rostro cambió repentinamente- ¡Demonios...! -sacudió la cabeza enojado y salió del salón, dejando a una cabizbaja Rika sola en el medio de la pista.

Afuera nevaba, llenando de delicados puntitos blancos el suave e impecable frac negro. ¿Por qué diablos nadie se lo había dicho? ¿Cómo es posible que no hubiera podido acompañarla en esos momentos tan difíciles?

-Sé lo que estás pensando y puedo respondértelo todo...-comenzó la pelirroja, que se aproximaba tímidamente a la cerca contra la cual Ryo estaba recostado.

-Será mejor que entres, Rika... este frío no te hará nada bien.

-Tampoco me hará bien que estés así conmigo y ni siquiera me dejes explicarte, ¿no crees?

Ryo se sacudió el cabello y respiró hondo.

-Estoy confundido.

-Podrías comenzar por decirme en qué piensas.

-Es que pienso demasiadas cosas en este momento.

-Entonces dime cuál es la que más te inquieta.

Él exhaló larga y dolorosamente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Rika miró hacia el horizonte. Deseaba decírselo todo pero, ¿con qué palabras si aun ella misma no terminaba de entender?

-Supongo que por cuidarte...- le respondió al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos, para después volver a perderse en el paisaje. -Realmente no sabía cómo iba a terminar esto, y prefería que estuvieras enojado conmigo por haberme ido sin despedirme que porque no pudiste hacer nada para evitar mi muerte.

El joven se sorprendió de que para tomar semejante decisión lo hubiera tomado en cuenta... que pensara en él. Sin embargo su respuesta no lo dejó conforme.

-Fuiste tonta.

-Quizás... No se lo dije a casi nadie, no quería causar daños. Buscaba lo mejor para todos. Y para ti.

-¿De verdad crees que fue lo mejor para mí? ¿Que me engañaras? Nunca estuve enojado, Rika, no podría. Supuse que tendrías tus razones...- La vio ocultarse para llorar, y le partió el alma -De todos modos es admirable que, atravesando un momento así te detuvieras a pensar en los demás.

-No quise herirte, Ryo... Y lo intenté... Sólo hacía lo que me pareció correcto...

La abrazó, y para su sorpresa, no se resistió. La dejó llorar y luego dijo:

-Lo mejor será entrar... Estás helada...

-No quiero...-susurró ella recostándose más contra su pecho, aún sollozando. Él no se atrevió a contradecirla.

-Está bien. Acompáñame.

Ryo tomó fuerte su mano y la llevó al salón donde se había estado preparando con los muchachos en la mañana. Era una habitación amplia de cuyas cuatro paredes, tres eran de cristal y una de piedra, donde se erguía una gran estufa a leña. El chico la encendió y levantó las cortinas, desde donde se veía cómo la fiesta seguía, ignorando lo que sucedía entre ellos. Aunque, en realidad, ellos también lo ignoraban.

-Entonces...- comenzó Ryo -¿qué pasó?

Rika respiró hondo.

-Bueno... Es difícil... - se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, mirándolo. -Hace cinco años me diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmón- Ante esto, el joven se extrañó, pues que el supiera ella nunca había fumado. La muchacha, que para ese entonces le adivinaba cada pensamiento, sonrió y dijo:

-Sí, Ryo, yo también pensé lo mismo. Nunca en mi vida probé un cigarrillo, pero el marido de mamá fuma por todas nosotras -la chica rió- Además, ambos sabemos que el aire de Shinjuku no es el mejor del mundo...

-Entiendo...

-Comprenderás que no podía seguir aquí. Por orden del médico el tratamiento debía desarrollarse en las afueras de la cuidad. Elegimos ir a Okinawa, el lugar donde vive mi papá y mi abuela. Mi abuela Seiko fue conmigo y allí papá y la abuela también se hicieron cargo de mí. Fueron años muy duros... Además del sufrimiento de la enfermedad, el dolor de haberlos dejado. Sobre todo a ti, Akiyama.

Él tomó su mano. -Rika... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Ya te lo expliqué... Pero si te sirve de consuelo... tú tuviste mucho que ver con mi recuperación.

Ryo la miró en silencio sin entender nada. Rika frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Acaso ya no recuerdas lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos? Yo ya me fatigaba de nada, y fuimos a escalar aquel monte...

CINCO AÑOS ATRÁS...-

Un bello día soleado de primavera. Se suponía que todos los muchachos irían, pero a último momento decidieron hacer un complot para obligar a Ryo y a Rika a pasar un día juntos.

A Rika no le hacía mucha gracia la idea, pero con lo que le había costado llegar no iba a irse sin conquistar el monte. Y el único que podía ayudarla era el castaño fastidioso.

El joven subía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Ella ya empezaba a sentirse mal. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

Ryo se percató de que algo pasaba. Sabía que no ganaría nada intentando ayudar. Pero nada le impedía...

-¡Vamos, gata! ¿Qué pasa contigo?- le gritó.

-¡No molestes, idiota!- respondió ella, casi llorando de impotencia.

-¿Vas a rendirte, pelirroja? ¡Esa no eres tú! ¡Vamos!

-¿No entiendes, Akiyama? ¡No puedo!

-¡Sí, sí puedes! ¡Vamos! ¡Una pierna, luego la otra, una mano, la otra...! ¡Sube!

Ella se enfureció. Consigo misma. Pero se resignó y continuó subiendo.

Finalmente llegó a la cima. Sin aliento, antes de caer rendida, susurró a su guía:

-Lo conseguí... Lo hice, Ryo...

Cuando tuvo fuerzas suficientes para abrir nuevamente los ojos ya atardecía. El muchacho seguía a su lado, mirándola sonriente.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo él, acariciando su cabeza que entonces yacía sobre sus rodillas- Puedes hacerlo todo, ¡todo, Rika! El mundo es tuyo... Siempre que nos dejes ayudarte a conquistarlo... Y si te faltan las fuerzas, y si no estamos físicamente contigo, no olvides que estamos pendientes de ti, te guste o no. Y yo... a pesar de que me detestes por ello, siempre voy a estar dándote motivos para alcanzar la meta... ¡aunque sepa que vas a golpearme al llegar allí!

Ryo rió ampliamente. Sus ojos azules resplandecían de ternura y afecto, hipnotizándola, obligándola a contemplarlo, todavía sin saber cuán importantes serían esas palabras para el inicio del resto de su vida.

-Tres días después me enteré de lo que me sucedía- continuó Rika -Y recién entonces comprendí lo que me habías querido decir.

Ryo sacudió la cabeza.

-Si lu hubiera sabido no te hubiera forzado así.

-¡Ay, cállate! Éramos dos niños. Y además...- esbozó, acercándose a él lenta, casi tímidamente, buscando una respuesta- ...no hubiera podido si no me hubieras dado esa lección... Todo el tiempo pensé en esas palabras y... creo que también pensé mucho, mucho en ti, castaño... ¡Me hiciste tanta falta!

Ella lo abrazó y él la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos. Eso era lo que ambos necesitaban para sentir que ya todo estaba en calma, que volvían a estar juntos... Que no era un sueño más. Entonces fue él quién no contuvo las lágrimas; así permanecieron hasta que la muchacha se quedó dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Rika despertó en una cómoda cama, vistiendo un pantalón de piyama y una suave campera deportiva que emanaba un sutil perfume masculino. ¡Ese era sin duda un maravilloso despertar! Aún no terminaba de recuperarse de todas las emociones vividas la noche anterior; pero algo estaba claro y eso era que haberse sincerado con Ryo -no solamente en lo relacionado con su enfermedad- la hacía sentirse más libre que nunca. Tras haraganear un poco en su mullido nido, se levantó y se aproximó a la ventana. No pudo más que quedarse boquiabierta ante el maravilloso espectáculo que se alzaba frente a ella a través de los enormes cristales: las montañas nevadas, resaltadas por el cándido brillo ambarino del Sol, eran como una bocanada de vida que la incitaba a seguir. Sus consideraciones internas fueron interrumpidas por el rumor de una amena conversación y lo siguió. No conocía la casa pero sí el timbre de la risa que la invadía: Ryo, junto a su hermana Licca, Koichi, Koyi y Zoe compartían un delicioso desayuno. El perfume del café y las violetas la invitaban a unírseles. Ryo se levantó y le extendió la mano, haciéndola sentir como en casa.

-Buenos días, Rika, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Bien- respondió la aludida, titubeando- Oye...

-No- adivinó el joven, hoy con sus radiantes ojos azules muy despiertos y su típica sonrisa -Tú misma te cambiaste, es sólo que estabas demasiado cansada.

Licca le sirvió una espumosa taza de café con leche. La gemela de Ryo se veía feliz: echaba de menos ya esa imagen de su hermano, tan completo y feliz... (Además de que ella misma estaba en compañía de su amado...)

Tras un animado desayuno, Ryo invitó a su pelirroja a dar un paseo solitario. Caminaron un largo rato por un sendero de rocas donde la nieve estaba ya derretida hasta encontrarse con un llano desde donde contaban con una vista espectacular.

Rika respiró hondo como buscando que sus pulmones se llenaran de ese aire puro y liviano. El muchacho cortó un par de violetas que se encontraban al costado de su pie y se las puso delicadamente entre los cabellos a su compañera. Ella le agradeció con una mirada única, que condensaba todos sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Vaya casa, Ryo... ¿Una herencia?

-En realidad... La diseñé yo, princesa- respondió él, muy seguro de sí mismo, adoptando ese aire tan característico de su adolescencia. -Aquí me refugio en mis días libres. El resto del tiempo comparto un piso con Koyi y Koichi en Fukuoka.

-De modo que este es tu don...- soltó ella, tratando de no sonar ni la mitad de sorprendida de lo que realmente estaba. Aquella casa era un sueño: una armoniosa estructura sencilla y geométrica de ladrillos pintados de blanco flanquedo por varios ventanales enormes cuyos marcos verdes contrastaban en ese momento con la nieve y las hermosas flores rojas que crecían a su alrededor. Cálida, amplia, silenciosa... -Pues quizás deba tener en cuenta tus conocimientos cuando busque casa por aquí...

El arquitecto carraspeó para regresar la conversación a su cauce original.

-Rika... estuve toda la noche dándole vueltas a nuestra conversación... No pude dormir pensando en... ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Bueno...-comenzó su acompañente abrazándose las rodillas y contemplando las montañas, algo extrañada por la pregunta -...la peor parte del tratamiento ha concluido, de modo que ya puedo regresar. Aunque debería evitar vivir en la ciudad. Pero es tan difícil encontrar una casa en el campo que creo que volveré a Okinawa.

Ryo respiró hondo y soltó:

-¿Y si yo te consiguiera una casa?

-¿Qué dices?- le respondió ella, estupefacta -¡No tengo dinero como para eso!

-No te pido que pagues.

-Pero Ryo, ya he sido una carga el tiempo suficiente; sólo deseo empezar a mantenerme.

-Mira, dijiste que confiarías en mis conocimientos, y ya tengo la solución. Te ofrezco un lugar para vivir cómoda y tranquila. Tú la aceptas y yo me hago cargo de los gastos de la casa... nuestra casa.

Rika palideció.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo... vivir juntos? ¿Y Koyi, y Koichi?

-¡Claro que no con Koyi y Koichi! En lo técnico te ofrezco que vivamos juntos en esta casa- aclaró señalando el lugar del que habían partido esa mañana -y en lo concreto te ofrezco... más bien... deseo casarme contigo.

-Estás delirando...

El castaño de los brillantes ojos azules se le acercó con decisión.

-Déjame volver a ser el que te aliente a seguir. ¿No crees que ya has escalado sola demasiado tiempo? ¿No quieres permitirme hacerme cargo de tus necesidades?

-Nada me gustaría más pero... ¿y qué si el cáncer vuelve? ¿Y qué si me muero?

-¿No nos pasará a todos? En lugar de pensar tanto en eso, por qué no piensas en lo felices que podríamos ser viviendo nuestras vidas al máximo... juntos... -añadió tomando sus manos, y tras besarla suavemente, le susurró al oído- Aun si fuera un segundo lo que nos quede sería feliz si lo vivo contigo.

Rika ya no pudo resistir más. Lo besó y abrazó hasta que sintieron que formaban parte de un mismo ser. Ya no existía impedimento, no existía "pero" alguno que valiera para fulminar un momento tan sublime.

El dolor y la distancia... Todo eso había quedado en el pasado, durmiendo eternamente.

Cuántas cosas vivirían, cuántos problemas, retos, discusiones, éxitos y alegrías... Todo eso apenas estaba por despertar en su futuro. Aún no inquietaba.

Lo único que restaba era saber cómo llegar hasta allí, pero sabiéndose juntos, todo era posible. Estando juntos, lo tenían todo.

-FIN-

(Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aunque reconozco que no colmó del todo mis expectativas. Prometo que el próximo será mejor. ¡Hasta la próxima! Iron Princess)


End file.
